LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/Order of Flourish/Lord Helio
''Lord Helio ''"Zoe Corinth is just like a Doll with the husk of Hestia before she joined the Order, but the Stone of Wisdom had accidentally absorbed her emotions and her memories as well. By the way, the failure of the first Feast of Apollo was due to the lack of full soul of Hestia and magic mana. In my opinion, this requires Two Witnesses and Rookie Mages to do the job as the "pillars" of this ritual. That's why I'm observing your actions, the Witnesses, for your own souls that contain power that no ordinary people could ever possess. Yes, even if it needs to sacrifice the entire world's humanity, it does not matter! To wipe the Blackness, you have to release them, and so that's why I made Selina to develop the Dawn's Early Light. I only value one life now, and as long as she returns, I'll have confidence to build a new one upon the old ruins! The Order of Flourish shall expand worldwide, guiding the lost humanity to its correct path!" Lord Helio, born Carmichael Clearness and also known as Father of Flourish, the White Wizard, the Light Lord and Wicker Wiseman, was the founder and former leader of the Order of Flourish, being the master of Hestia Hawthorn, Selina Strawberry, Phyllis Peach, Helene Hawthorn and later Order Rookie Mages like Kristen Kiwifruit. He serves as the protagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Prophecy of the Light Lord, a supporting character of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry, and the (former) main antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga. However, Lord Helio is in fact the Disc One Final Boss of Harvest Saga. Later, Phyllis (who is the overarching villain of Harvest Saga) took over his role as the main antagonist. First appearing as the White Wizard, Lord Helio shows himself as an enigmatic, white-robed magician that gave Ichabod some help during his confrontation against the Spirits of Killers. He also sometimes oversees Ichabod's journey from a distance. Later, he was revealed to also be the Light Lord, the equally mysterious leader of the Order of Flourish that ran everything within Sleepy Hollow. The Order takes no course of actions without his permissions. In the past, Lord Helio was a comrade-at-arms of Ichabod Crane named Carmichael Clearness, who was rumored to be killed in war. Instead, Carmichael survived and worked with Katrina Crane and Karnivan Van Tassel together in order to seek out the mastermind behind the Horseman of Death, who was, unknown to Carmichael, Lady Van Tassel. However, Lord Helio later fell into a trap set by Ara Astaroth who worked with Moloch in a temporarily partnership. Both Ara and Melancholia turned Carmichael into the Light Lord, but he tried to resist their control and escaped from the evil forces, being hunted by Ara and the Qliphoth demons. After the seemly death of Ichabod Crane in 1781, Carmichael determined to carry on Ichabod's legacy and leaves Moloch's forces. He named himself Lord Helio and used a false alias in order to hid his true status. With the power of the Stone of Wisdom, Helio took over Sleepy Hollow secretly, and throughout the later 231 years, he developed his followers and built the Order of Flourish piece by piece. However, due to the loss of his beloved daughter, Hestia Hawthorn, Helio had later succumbed to his dark side once again and became a puppet of Moloch once again, a fact that was completely oblivious to most of his followers save for one; Phyllis Peach, the very murderer of Hestia. After losing Hestia, Lord Helio went completely insane and tried to perform the second Feast of Apollo using his adoptive daughter's reincarnation, Zoe Corinth, and the Stone of Wisdom containing the soul of Hestia, in order to bring Hestia back to life. The first ritual eventually failed, and the event not only drove most of Helio and his disciple deeper into the dark side, even including the cheerful Selina, but also created numerous Shines that were townspeople with potential magical ability, subsequently causing the expansion of the Chaos of Zodiac when Moloch found those victims as human materials for the Twelve Nethers to corrupt. Lord Helio's deeds had caused mayhem across the town, unintentionally created several evil appearing in Sleepy Hollow, making Ichabod Crane to turn against him. In fear of seeing Ichabod standing against him, Helio was convinced by Michael Langdon into secretly betraying his own people. Under the arrangement of Michael and manipulation of Phyllis, Lord Helio allied with Moloch under secretly supported the Chaos of Zodiac under the alias of Wiseman. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes *'Alas, Poor Villain:' Tortured by Ara Astaroth and corrupted by his inner desire of power, as well as losing his own daughter many years later, Helio still has some sympathetic side in spite of what he did. *'Anti-Hero:' After the White Wizard showed his immoral side by taking away Baccarat Blueberry, with sheer brute force, it's certain that there's something wrong with Helio, as now he's in war with both Moloch and the Witness. *'Animal Motif:' Lion, for it's the King of Beasts and symbolizes power, befitting Helio's sin of Pride. He also compares himself and the Order as a pack of lions on several occasions. *'Anti-Villain:' After the reveal of his true nature as the Wiseman. Helio's intention is less noble than Selina, but he truly believes that his methods will lead the world into a better way, and the reason he disguised as the Wiseman was because he tried to use Zodiac Demons as his bait, outwitting Moloch and Crow Faux so that his plans would run smoothly. *'The Atoner:' Initially, after the corruption of his former friend, Crow Faux, Helio actually showed remorse over his actions, so he created the Order of Flourish in an attempt to atone and protect the town of Sleepy Hollow to honor Ichabod Crane. Nevertheless, the death of his daughter broke the very little left of his standards and sanity, driving him into an egocentric sociopath and murderer. Even so, judging by his conversation between him and Phyllis, Helio was genuinely remorseful over the Zodiac Demon's accumulation after the Feast of Apollo, so he tried to eliminate them all as well. "B" Tropes *'Because Destiny Says So:' He uses this as a justification for his more immoral moves, and it's a very obvious lie. *'Big Bad Ensemble:' Helio is one of the main villains in ''Harvest Saga alongside Crow Faux and Phyllis Peach, since he is the leader of the Order of Flourish and the Feast of Apollo's instigator, even taking down Crow and overarching Selina as a result of his revelation. Nevertheless, he was still unable to take down Phyllis, who is the saga's true main antagonist. *'Big Good:' Subverted. Initially, he seems this way. He provides the Witnesses with new gear and steps in to save them at times if need be. However, things start to change by Orlando Orange Arc. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' In his earlier appearances he was your standard Big Good, but by the end, it has become obvious that he only values people depending how useful they are to him and his goals. *'Brown Note:' Whenever the White Wizard uses his weapon in a flute-like manner. Reyes and Pandora were victims of this. *'But Not Too Evil:' He's a loving father, so he's not all evil. While a lot of people died and became Zodiac Demons by his hands, but judging by the dialogue between him and Calvin, he's definitely not proud of it. *'But Thou Must!:' There are some people who turned down his offer in becoming a magician. The White Wizard simply chained them up, bring them to another place and made them Brainwashed and Crazy. ''"C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow